The Tiny Tempest
by Jyxxie
Summary: Ed's getting really sick of the short jokes. Being stuck small forever isn't helping his mood any, either. - Rating for language!
1. Chapter 1

Pretty much all fun stuff here. At Ed's expense. Gotta love it.

* * *

_Short. Little. Tiny. Miniscule. Runt. Shrimp. Petite._

Will they all just lay the fuck off?!

_Microscopic. Pint-sized. Puny. Minute. Dwarf. Midget._

No, they keep coming up with more words for him.

More words to describe his _small_ stature, his _lack_ of vertical length, his _shrunken_ size. Yes, yes; everyone is so creative at discovering new words with which to insult him, and for some, the alliteration is astronomically awe-inspiring. Or perhaps just adequately amusing. Honestly, though, Edward just weighs the pros and cons of murder nowadays.

These people will just not give _up_.

"Brother, calm down," Al pleads, grabbing Ed by the shoulders when someone comments on Al's 'adorable little brother'.

"Dammit Al I'm not LITTLE!" Ed yanks his shoulders from Al's grip, growling, turning to look _up_ at his once-again-human brother. "I'm sick of being called the LITTLE brother! YOU'RE my little brother!"

"But Ed," Al ventures, gulping nervously. "You are.. um.. smaller."

Ed throws his hands up in frustration. "IT'S NOT MY _FAULT!_"

Al groans and follows his older brother, eyes wandering down to watch the golden hair of Ed bobbing in front of him, the slight unevenness in Ed's gate due to automail barely noticeable.

_Sigh._ {Poor Ed.} Al, enjoying the light breeze on his skin, allows guilt to creep into his emotions. {Here I am, enjoying my body.. when Brother still can't enjoy his.} He watches Ed, who has mostly relaxed already, and is searching around curiously for something good to eat. {Still you are missing your arm and leg.. and now..} He watches someone walk up to Ed and ask him why he's not in school. To this, Ed responds-with more restrain than Al expects, to his delight-by yelling at the man that he's eightteen.

Ed stomps over to Al and they head down the road, Ed muttering something about boots with higher soles.

Yes, Ed had paid a high price for the return of Al's body. He had given all his proudly-gained height and any height that he would ever gain in the future, and knowingly condemned himself to being as tall as a twelve-year-old Edward Elric for the rest of his life.

"At least you're not a towering suit of armor anymore," Ed remarks out of nowhere. Al smiles and agrees with Ed; what more can he do?

"Um.. hey.. Ed?"

"Yeah, Al?"

Al takes a few quick strides, easily catching up with his shorter-legged brother. "..Do you promise not to get mad at me?"

"Of course I won't, Al. What is it?" Ed, arms crossed behind his head, looks up at Al curiously.

Al twiddles his fingers together, looking at Ed with a light flushing across his cheeks. "..I kind of always wanted a little brother."

The resounding scream could be heard throughout the rest of Aquroya.

* * *

This was a random idea. I may continue it, I'm not sure.  
Poor _little_ Ed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed still had not faced the team back at Central. Oh, you'd better believe he was dreading the encounter.

"Brother, we have to go back _some_time. You know the Colonel will have someone searching for you if you don't."

"You know, Al," Ed growls bitterly; "I bet if I slip into a fucking daycare, they'd never find me."

"Wh-Ed, stop it! You're insulting yourself now." Al grabs Ed by the automail wrist, dragging the complaining, smaller, and slightly weaker-only due to size-man to the nearest phone booth. "Now call Mustang and tell him we'll be there tomorrow!"

"Hell no I'm not going back yet!"

"If _you_ don't," Al says, his low voice gaining a dangerous edge to it; "I _will_."

Ed looks up at Al, eyes widening. "Y-You wouldn't!"

"I'll tell him to get a step-stool out for you, too."

Ed pales, grabbing the phone and standing on his toes as he dials the familiar number. "Al I'm going to kill you for this you trai-Hello, Colonel."

Al smiles in satisfaction as he listens to one side of the conversation.

"Yes. Yes, we'll be there.. tomorrow. Yes I know it's been a month! What, do you think I'm stupid?! I can keep track of time!" Ed growls, shoving a loose hair out of his eyes. "I have my reasons! You don't have to know _everything_ I do!" Ed listens, then sighs, his voice growing quieter. "Look.. I didn't find the stone, okay? But I got Al back. ... Yes! That's what I said! That-that's why I've been gone so long. ... Yes, I really did. But.. something else happened. Just promise me you won't laugh when I get back." Ed shifts his weight nervously, careful not to break the phone with his metal hand. "Just promise, will you?! Look, if you laugh, I will not hesitate to kick your ass into next week. I'll see you tomorrow. Good-bye!" Ed slams the phone on the receiver, groaning. "Al, do we really have to go back so soon?"

Al, struggling not to laugh, nods at Ed's question. "Yes, we do. Come on Ed; it's not that bad. They'll all understand."

"They'll still make fun of me," Ed pouts, and Al turns to walk off with Ed, unable to speak for fear of laughing at Ed. He can't help it.. Ed really sounded like a kid just now.

* * *

Ed made it a point to don his trademark Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People clothing and coat, claiming that he would continue on as himself. When Al suggested that Ed begin wearing the actual blue military uniform, Ed waved Al off saying that nobody would recognize who he was in that getup. While Al silently wondered if the military even _had_ a uniform in Ed's size, Ed silently considered the idea. Maybe that uniform wouldn't be so bad.

"Is that the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Naw, it couldn't be. He's too short. Even the Fullmetal Alchemist is taller than him."

"Besides, doesn't he travel with a suit of armor?"

"Yeah. I just see some older kid with him."

"Maybe it's his dad. They do look alike."

"I AM THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" Ed suddenly screams, whipping around to face the two stunned men. "Are you THAT BLIND YOU CAN'T PICK OUT THE KEY FEATURES?!" Ed emits a drawn-out, extremely exasperated groan. "Edward, older brother." He points to himself, then points to Al. "Alphonse. _Younger_ brother. Shut it! That's the truth. Challenge it and I _will_ attack you."

"Ed, leave them alone," Al says apologetically. "Let's-let's just get to headquarters." {We don't need to face a murder charge before we get there.} "Okay?"

Ed stalks off to the center of the city, mumbling unintelligibly.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. KNOCK._

"Huh? Who could that be?" Roy looks up, motioning to Fuery to open the door. "It can't be Fullmetal; he never knocks. I wonder-" Roy eats his words as Fuery opens the door, revealing a casually-dressed, somewhat tall teen with gray eyes and short caramel-colored hair. "Hmm?" {Who?}

"Colonel Mustang!" The boy says enthusiastically, causing many jaws to drop at the familiar voice. "It's so good to see you again."

"Alphonse?" Riza asks, beating Roy to the question by a millisecond.

"Yeah!" Alphonse walks in, Ed hanging back and ducking out of view.

{I will NOT be compared to Al's height,} Ed thinks stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Where's Ed?" Havoc asks, watching as Al stops halfway across the room.

"Brother," Al says with a sigh. "You have to come in sooner or later."

"If anyone laughs, I will personally make their life HELL!" Ed yells, before stepping into the office.

"Oh-"

"-Hell."

"Ed?!"

"You're kidding me."

Ed glares daggers at the men as they all speak, and settles on Mustang, who spoke last. Whom Ed has always felt the most animosity toward. "Yes. Don't say it. _Anyone_."

"But Ed, you're.." Fuery stares at Ed, confused. "How did you get so short?"

Al is quick to grab Ed by the arm, holding Ed back from his sudden attempt to rush Fuery. "LET ME GO! DAMMIT AL!"

Mustang watches in mild amusement as Fuery apologizes profusely, edging over to Breda to hide behind him in fear. "Fullmetal." Effectively silencing Ed, Roy stands. "Over here, now."

Ed skulks toward Roy, shoving his hands in his pockets, the expression of extreme anger still plastered on his face.

"Kindly.. explain?"

"When I brought Al's body back from the Gate, I had to pay another price. I don't get to choose. Whatever non-existent _god_ is out there decided it'd be hilarious to take my height."

"But.. you'll grow again, right?" Havoc asks.

"_No,_" Ed hisses, "I _won't_."

"..You're stuck that small forever?" Breda asks.

Ed clenches his fists tightly, the metal hand creaking against itself. "_Yes_, I am."

Mustang subtly equips his flame glove before speaking again, a smirk sneaking onto his features. "..Try not to get lost among all the tall adults, little Fullmetal."

Al simply turns away, ignoring the following scene.

{Colonel.. you asked for it.}

* * *

I had to write a second part. This will probably be the end though. c:


End file.
